1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that improves image quality and life.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. An organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatus, a type of thin flat panel display apparatus, is a self-emission display apparatus. An organic or inorganic light-emitting display apparatus generally has a wide view angle, excellent contrast, and quick response speeds. Also, an organic light emitting display apparatus, in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material, generally has excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed, as compared to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus, and displays multi-colors.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic emission layer is typically interposed between a cathode and an anode, and, when a voltage is applied to the cathode and the anode, the organic emission layer connected to the cathode and the anode emits visible light.
The organic emission layer typically includes an organic emission layer emitting different colors of visible light such as red, green, or blue. In the organic emission layer, holes and electrons are recombined, thereby emitting visible light. Surplus electrons that do not participate in the recombination typically move toward a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL) or a first electrode, thereby resulting in deterioration of light efficiency and life of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
In a structure in which a blue organic emission layer is commonly used in all sub-pixels, the surplus electrons generate visible light in an undesirable organic emission layer, and thus color mixture occurs, thereby resulting in deterioration of image quality. Therefore, it is generally difficult to improve the image quality.